One In A Million
by EdElricFan1001
Summary: Winry reflects on how much she loves Ed and if he loves her the same way.  EdWin, fluff, Songfic to 'One In A Million' by Hannah Montana.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or 'One In A Million'.**

**One In A Million:**

_How did I get here  
I turned around  
And there you were  
I didn't think twice or rationalize  
Cuz somehow I knew  
That there was more than just chemistry  
I mean I knew you were kind of into me  
But I figured it's too good to be true  
I said pinch me where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy._

In her heart, Winry knew that she loved him. Every time he came to have his broken automail fixed, every time that he smiled that devilish way of his, every time he said her name. All she could do was think about him. Sure, she dated other guys, but he was always the one for her. The only one that she could ever truly be with, and trust, no matter what.

_They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in the blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I can't believe it  
You're one in a million  
All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work  
They weren't good enough  
Til I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
Then stumbled into the arms on the one._

The only thing that she never knew is if he loved her back. They had always flirted with each other, but in the way that meant no harm to the other. She had begun to give up on him until he pulled her into his arms one day in that passionate kiss that made all of the waiting, suffering, tears, and desire worth it. From that moment on she knew how he felt.

_You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff  
Say that I'm your diamond in the rough  
When I'm mad at you  
You come with your velvet touch  
Can't believe that I'm so lucky  
I have never felt so happy  
Every time I see that sparkle in your eyes._

"I love you." Those three simple words that she had waited her whole life to hear from him. He was the she had waited for, one in a million to her. Hugging him tightly to her, tears of happiness running down her face, she confessed her love for him as well, telling him how long she had waited to hear that from him. He smiled the smile that she so loved, and hugged her back, saying how he would never let her go ever again, how he would always take care of her, no matter what.

_They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in the blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I can't believe it  
You're one in a million  
All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work  
They weren't good enough  
Til I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
Then stumbled into the arms on the one._

They were always meant for each other, together till the very end. And, for once, that actually happened. After he had returned from his quest he kept his promise never to leave her again by asking her five simple words:

"Winry, will you marry me?"

_I said pinch me  
Where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy._

The preparations made, the day had come and she stood nervous at the back of the church. She had waited for this moment for her entire life, the dress, the kiss, spending the rest of her life with the man that she loved so much. Escorted to the front by a tearing Hughes, she stood at the alter across form him. Her eyes would not leave him; he had never looked this way before. Hair pulled back into a ponytail instead of its usual braid, pressed suit on with a flower in his pocket, and fire in his eyes that were filled with his burning passion for her.

"Winry Rockbell, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded Husband?"

_They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in the blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I can't believe it  
They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in the blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I can't believe it  
You're one in a million  
One in a million  
You're one in a million._

"I do."

Not waiting another second she pulled him into the kiss as everyone stood and clapped. Pulling back she looked into his soft eyes once more.

"I love you, Winry Rockbell. And I promise never to leave you again, you're one in a million." Winry smiled and kissed him one last time.

"I have always known that you were the only person for me, Edward. And I've always known that you were my one in a million."

* * *

**A/N: This one hit me as well. I don't know why I'm writing all of these songfics of late, but they keep coming to me. Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed this one to the song 'One In A Million' by Hannah Montana. The link to hear the song will be put on my profile if you want to hear it. Please R&R, FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED!!**

**EdElricFan1001 **


End file.
